Searching for You
by moeichi
Summary: Azusa is worried about Amuro, so she decides to look for him. Set after the Darkest Nightmare. AzusaxAmuro pairing.


"Breaking news! A terrible accident has just occurred at Touto Aquarium. The ferris wheel, the new amusement park's most popular attraction, was destroyed by a stream of bullets from an unknown shooter and started rolling towards visitors - "

The glass cup in Azusa's hand dropped to the floor with a loud _clang_!

The usually cheerful Poirot Café waitress stared at the TV, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene unfolding on the screen. She had been feeling uneasy since the night before, when Amuro-san had called to let her know that he would take the day off, and then hadn't responded to her desperate calls to reach him. She suddenly remembered the car accident she had heard about last night. As she stood there, she couldn't help wonder if there was a connection between the two...and if Amuro-san had somehow been involved with them.

Her heart lurched. If he was, she had to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Making up her mind, she set down the plate she was holding and dashed into the break room, almost colliding straight into the Master.

"I-I'm so sorry, Master!" she squeaked, ducking her head in embarrassment.

The small but kind man caught her arm with his hand, steadying her and preventing her from falling onto the floor. "It's quite alright. But what about you, Azusa-san? You look a little pale. Are you feeling unwell?" he asked with concern.

She lowered her gaze to the floor, hoping that her voice didn't sound too unnatural. She was terrible at lying and hated telling lies, but if she wanted to go look for Amuro-san, this was something she had to do. "S-Something like that. Would it be alright if I leave a little early? I know I was supposed to stay until closing, but I'll make it up tomorrow, I promise!"

"Of course that's alright, Azusa-san. And if you find Amuro-san, do let me know how he's doing. As his Master, I'm also concerned about his wellbeing, after all." He gave her a wink, making her blush as she realized that he had figured out the real reason she'd wanted to leave early.

"Yes, sir!" she promised, giving him a grin as she grabbed her purse from her neatly organized locker and hurried out of the room. She didn't even bother to change out of her uniform in her haste to get to the amusement park.

Unbeknownst to Azusa, the Master watched her go with an amused expression etched on his face. "Ah, young love," he mused before turning to get back to work.

* * *

Azusa decided to call for a taxi to help her get there faster. As she sat impatiently in the back of the yellow cab, she dialed Amuro-san's phone again and again. But much to her dismay, he didn't pick up.

Her brain whirled with the many possibilities as to why he wasn't answering. She knew he was a detective, but was that what he really was? What if he had a secret mission that he couldn't tell her about? And, what if he had been hurt because of this mission? What if he had... _died_?

No! That couldn't be what happened, could it? She shook her head and slapped her cheeks to clear those awful thoughts from her mind.

 _Amuro-san, please be okay,_ she begged in her mind, clasping her hands together.

She hated to admit it, but she had developed a crush on her handsome coworker over the months they'd been working together. She had noticed how he was always smiling to customers, but sometimes his smile looked a little forced, almost as though he was in pain. She wished she knew what was troubling him. She'd learned that he could play the guitar, an instrument that she also enjoyed listening to. She'd seen how he was so nice and thoughtful, and went out of his way to help others when they were in a pinch. Actually, calling him nice was an understatement. He was so much more than just nice.

Her cheeks burned. Just thinking about him made her blush. She groaned and buried her face between her hands as realization dawned upon her. She didn't just have a crush on him. Somehow, along the way, she had fallen in love with him...

But what could she do about her feelings? He hadn't been answering his phone since the night before, and he could've been involved with that accident and maybe she would never see him again. There was no way she could confess to him now.

 _No, Azusa! You still have a chance_ , she reminded herself. _You have to try your best to reach him!_

 _"_ Please hurry," she begged the driver, praying that she would be able to get there on time and that he hadn't left her forever.

Her resolve renewed, she dialed his number again as the taxi pulled up to the front entrance of the park. The power had cut out and the entire park was completely dark, like a nightmare that had came true. She shuddered, imagining the horror that had taken place barely an hour ago. She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts, now wasn't the time to dwell on that. She had more important things to do. She thanked the driver and got out of the car.

He picked up after the third ring. "Hello?"

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard his voice. He sounded firm and steady, and it seemed like he hadn't been hurt. He was okay. Azusa let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "A-Amuro-san?"

"Azusa-san, is that you? I'm sorry I haven't answered your calls. I had to deal with some personal problems, but things are fine now and I'll be back at work tomorrow - "

"Amuro-san!" she interrupted, unable to take it anymore. She wanted to see him so badly that it hurt. "Where are you?"

There was a pause. Was he deciding if he should tell her the truth? "Touto Aquarium. Or...what's left of this place. Why do you ask, Azusa-san?"

"I'm here right now," she burst out, unable to stop her tears from flowing. "I...I was worried about you, so I wanted to look for you, and I'm sorry, but - "

"Just stay where you are. I'm almost there," he cut her off. Just from her phone call, he had deduced that she must be at the front entrance, which also happened to be where he was headed. Now that the case was over, he was finally free to leave without the Black Organization following his every move.

Azusa stopped talking, her hand falling to her side as she looked up and spotted him walking toward her. He looked like he had just been in a bad fight, beaten and covered in nasty cuts and bruises, but he was still holding himself up like everything was fine.

Without thinking, she dropped her phone and ran the rest of the way, closing the distance between them and throwing her arms around him. "You're okay! Thank goodness you're alright," she sobbed, burying her face into his chest. "I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Amuro murmured, tightening his arms around her. Throughout his life, there was only one thing he had miscalculated, and that was that he hadn't expected her to care so much. Sure, he had thought she was cute and sometimes dreamed that if he wasn't an undercover agent and lived a normal life, they could perhaps date and become a real couple. But he didn't think she harbored feelings for him. Azusa-san was the kind of girl who cared about everyone. Why should he be any different? The last thing he thought was that she liked him back. But then again, judging from how concerned she had been tonight, and her reaction to seeing him, there might be a chance after all...

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. It would be nice to have a woman to come home to at the end of a tough day, especially if that woman was Azusa-san.

Azusa froze when she felt his warm lips brush against her head. She looked up at him, her eye stretching wide as their eyes met. "I...I thought I would never see you again, Amuro-san," she admitted, blushing furiously. "When I thought that, I...I knew I had to tell you the next time I saw you. I-I've always liked you. No, you could say that I...I'm in love with you."

"I never wanted to get you involved," he said softly, his heart twisting as he fought with his feelings. On one hand, he would love to be together with her. But if she knew about his secrets, her life would be in danger, and she could die like everyone else he had cared for. Why was life so unfair? But maybe...now that the Black Organization no longer suspected him of being a traitor, he could lay low for a little while. He'd find a way to end everything before she could get hurt. That was his only hope...Out loud, he said, "But I can't deny my feelings for you, either. I do have to warn you, though, that I'm not the man you think you know. Are you really okay with that?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't okay with that, would I?" Azusa responded with a teasing smile. "I know that you have secrets - I'm not stupid, you know? - and it's okay if you don't tell me everything. I love you for who you are. That's all I want you to know, Amuro-san."

That was all the encouragement Amuro needed before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, sending her heart into overdrive. She had never been kissed like this before. It was sweet and passionate, almost desperate, as they both let out the feelings they had bottled up for too long. She opened her mouth, letting out a moan as he deepened the kiss.

"Ah! Isn't that Amuro-san?" A voice screamed nearby, making the couple jump and break apart. Amuro's hand itched to pull out his gun, but then he recognized the voice that spoke and his body relaxed.

"And Azusa-san! What are you doing here?"

Azusa and Amuro spun around to see the Detective Boys, Ran, and even Sonoko staring at them with surprise on their faces. Only Conan looked amused, as though he had expected such a thing to happen. They really couldn't hide anything from him.

"Just leave them alone, you guys. Can't you see that they're busy?" Conan remarked, making Azusa turn beet red and hide behind Amuro. He quickly ushered the group away, giving Amuro a smirk and a thumbs up as he passed.

Amuro made a note to give the little detective a treat on the house the next time he came to Poirot.

* * *

A/n: I recently got on board the Azusa x Amuro ship, I can't believe I never shipped them before when they have so much potential! They're so cute and adorable and I love them. I decided to rewatch the Darkest Nightmare while waiting for the new movie, and there was a scene where Azusa was worried about Amuro, so I had to write a fic about that XD

hope you like it~ leave a review and let me know what you think? :)


End file.
